


Happy moments

by Nanartist707



Series: My memories - A Shance story [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Maybe a bit, NO MORE ANGST, but I will tell you guys on the notes, but Shiro really is there to take him out of it, oneshots, there will be chapters that are NSFW, will have fluffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-01-12 06:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18441140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanartist707/pseuds/Nanartist707
Summary: After the war is over, Lance and Shiro are finally back to Earth.And they will finally have time to enjoy each other presence.





	1. Lance & Blue and Shiro

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a collection of one shots guys <3  
> Based on the first story I made "My memories." :3
> 
> I have a few prompts already, but feel free to ask for some if you want <3

 

 

 

After the war, everything went back to normal… as normal as it could be at least.

They still were the paladins of Voltron.

Allura gave up her paladin place to Lance once again, since she was going to take her place as Princess of Altea.

But the galaxy wasn’t in danger anymore, which means, Lance was able to spend time with his girl, without having to worry about someone trying to kill them.

Things were a bit different between he and his precious girl though.

 

IT took some time to Blue get herself together, Black told Lance that her physic was ok, but her psychological suffered because of Honerva.

Lance decided to talk to her.

“Hey girl! What you doing inside? It’s a great day outside.” Lance was also sad seeing her like that, he wanted her to go back to how she was before, full of passion, always ready for an adventure.

_Hey Lance._

Blue sighed, Lance sat next to her, resting his head on her.

“How are you feeling?”

_I should be asking you that. Not only I wiped your memories, I also gave you a scar._

Yes, the scar. Lance didn’t blame he for it, but seeing how that affected her, also affected him. He never used shirt that showed his shoulder now. He was conscious of it.

“Blue, I was the one to tell you to wipe my memory. If I knew you would blame yourself for that I wouldn’t have asked. And you shouldn’t worry about my scar. It means I got you back. I’m fine with it.”

_You shouldn’t be fine! You should resent me! I know how much you like your body Lance. You take such care… I know how you don’t like the scar on your back._

Lance shook his head.

“You right. I don’t like it. But that’s because it was a mistake I did. If I payed more attention to Rover, I would see something was wrong. When I noticed was too late. But my scar on the shoulder it was not a mistake. This scar means that you’re here with me now.”

_Then you should resent me, because I was against Shiro._

“Honerva was playing with your mind Blue, making you believe he still was under her control and that he would hurt me… Shiro didn’t help that either… because of the things that happened when we got back to Earth...” Lance got a bit lost, thinking on how he felt when Shiro decided to stay with Adam and not with him, he shook that felling off quickly though. “But Shiro is also feeling bad about this Blue. He wants to talk with you, if you want.”

 

Always the great leader.

Well, not really, That was Shiro being Shiro.

Always kind with Lance, patient, loving him with every part of his being.

And Blue was a part of Lance, an important part.

Shiro wanted more than anything, get along with her. Be able to talk to her, like Lance can do with Black.

 

_I don’t know Lance… there’s nothing more that I want then to go back to who I was with you… but I can’t help feeling guilty about everything._

“Don’t be. Blue look at me.”

Blue looked at him, he could see himself reflect on her eyes, those beautiful blue eyes, full of emotions. Lance sighed.

“I love you Blue. I like how you protect me. I feel safe with you. I will always trust you.”

Lance patted her head. “But I would like if you gave Shiro a chance.”

Blue stayed silent for a bit after nodding.

_If that’s what you want my love, I’ll try._

 

*

 

Shiro was looking for Lance after a meeting he had with the alliance and Allura.

Lance was supposed to be there as well, with the rest of the team, but he wasn’t. So of course he got worried.

‘Maybe he’s not feeling well?’ Shiro thought.

He went to his room, but he wasn’t there.

He looked at all the places he could think off. No Lance.

The war was over, no one would want to hurt Lance again, but Shiro’s heart began to beat faster, he was getting anxious. He went to his room to grab his jacket.

“Hey big guy.” Lance was there, on his room, with Black and Blue on his side. They were on his bed. _Lance_ was on _his bed._

Shiro sighed, calming his heart. “You missed our meeting. And almost gave me a heart attack. I couldn’t find you.” Shiro was sulking, it was a child move, he knew. Lance didn’t mind that at all, giggling.

“I’m sorry, I wanted to go, I swear.” He didn’t. “But as you can see, I can’t really move.” Lance looked at his lap, Black was laying his head on his lap and Blue was curling behind him. There was still space on the bed though, but yeah, Lance would be able to move. Shiro seated on the bed, holding Lance’s hand. “They really like you.” He smiled.

 

Of course the lions liked Lance. He was the first one to treat them like living being, not just robots.

Lance was like the sun, his smile was warm, he was gentle with everyone, he always placed the well being of others before his own (Shiro hated that sometimes, but that’s one of the reasons he fell in love with the boy in the first place) and don’t let him get started on his body. His favorite part of Lance was his eyes, those deep ultra-marine blue eyes. That showed Shiro all the emotions the boy was having and reminded him that he also had secrets that he couldn't share.

 

“I’m just me Shiro, I haven’t done anything special to them.” Lance chuckled, a sad one. He was probably thinking about Blue. They were back together and Blue still followed him everywhere, but even Shiro could see that something was wrong.

“Don’t say that.” Shiro squeezed his hand. “You are very important to them Lance. To all of us. If you didn’t Black wouldn't be so unguarded around you.”

Lance slightly blushed. “How is Blue?” Shiro asked, looking at the lioness.

Lance used his other hand to play with Black’s fur, sighing.

“She still feel guilty about what happened. She doesn’t like the fact that now I have a scar because of her… and she feels guilty for not trusting you.”

Shiro didn’t say anything about the scar. He knew it was a sensitive topic.

“Maybe we can change that. With time. We don’t have to rush and it’s okay if she feels different Lance. She’s also have a mind of her own. She should like whoever she wants and don’t like whoever she wants too.” He didn’t treat the lions like living being before, so now he would do his best to make it up to them. Black was without a doubt a living being, had a mind of his own. And Shiro liked his company. “I won’t say it doesn’t bother me, but we have time to change things.”

Shiro kissed Lance’s forehead.

“Are you tired?”

Lance wiggle his legs. Black complained about the movement, climbing more on Lance’s body.

The blue paladin pouted. “I like that he’s so unguarded around me, but I ca’t feel my legs.”

Shiro laughed.

He poked Black until the black lion opened one of his eyes. “You’re squashing Lance’s legs.Plus, I would like to hug my boyfriend too you know?” Shiro raised a brown at the lion that gave a huge yawn as a response, before moving so Lance could move. “I’m sorry Black.” Lance said patting his head.

_It’s okay. Shiro can be easily jealous._

Shiro blushed, bringing Lance close to him, they laid down, Shiro bringing Lance almost on top of him.

“I’m not jealous. I just want to spend some time with my boyfriend. But you lions are making it very difficult.” Lance chuckled, lacing his legs on top of Shiro.

 

He wasn’t lying.

Every time Lance had a free time, one of the lions was with him.

Well, Blue was always with him, but the other lions were present as well.

Yellow would be with Lance when he was eating something, hoping to get some food as well, Hunk always showed up and act like he was betrayed.

Green was like a big cat, always rubbing her body on Lance’s legs, almost making him trip sometimes.

Red always appeared out of nowhere, bringing a present to Lance. Places he visited with Keith.

Black didn’t do anything, he just liked to be near Lance, liked to receive his affection.

 

So yep. Shiro had to compete against 5 lions.

He leaned in and kissed Lance, they continued kissing for a minute, when Shiro felt Lance relaxing more and more against him.

Lance… had fall asleep, while kissing Shiro.

_Oh yeah, he might be tired after playing with Yellow and Green the whole morning._

Black told Shiro, and god he could definitely tell that the lion was smiling at him, almost saying ‘ha! Take that!’

 

He was in a competition alright…

And he was losing.

He just held Lance closer to him and decided to take a nap as well.

 

 

*

 

 

When Shiro woke up, Lance was still asleep on top of him, black was nowhere to be seen and Blue was looking right at him. He blushed, he realized how strong was his embrace on his boyfriend. He wanted to say anything, he opened his mouth but closed soon enough.

_I sent my brother away if you’re wondering where he is._

“Oh. Umm, thank you?”

Blue just nodded.

_Lance misses you. My brothers can be annoying when they found something they love._

Shiro laughed. He could see that. Blue was still looking at him.

_I’m sorry for everything Shiro… I can see now how much you care about Lance._

That got him by surprise.

“Please, don’t apologize Blue. I don’t blame you for anything.” Shiro said smiling. “I know you just wanted to protect Lance. And I didn’t help either, with you know, Adam and all.”

Just like Lance told her. She was grateful to them, but she still felt guilty.

_You are very kind… that’s why Lance likes you. He told me that he fell in love with you, when you really talked for the first time. How you were a human being, with flaws and all. He payed close attention to you after that. I know I can’t change the past. But with baby steps… with baby steps we will be able to change our relationship as well._

Shiro then realized, he was talking with her. He, was talking, to her.

“We are already changing.” he looked at her nodding, Lance squirmed around, slowly waking up. He looked at Blue and then at Shiro and he kind of noticed the change on the air. His smile grew wider.

 

“Oooh~ ~!! Are my two favorite people getting along, finally?” Lance nuzzled against Shiro’s neck, before opening his arms inviting Blue to the hug.

And they stayed there for the rest of the afternoon, Shiro hugging Lance and Lance hugging Blue, while she pressed her body against both of them.


	2. My Lover's scars.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance always tell Shiro his scars are beautiful, but he never take his shirt off in front of him.
> 
> And a surprise hit Shiro on the heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That moment that you should note all the fics your read on AO3... I read one that would talk about Lance's scar on his back, and how he never showed Keith. (It was a Klance fic I think)
> 
> So here it is hehe, but of course Lance have 2 scars to hide :3
> 
> Sorry if there's an mistakes!  
> I'll probably read it again and correct the mistakes <3
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!!!!! <3

Lance is such an amazing person.

 

He’s always there when Shiro needs him.

More than once, Shiro would go to Lance’s room, after a nightmare. He would appear at dawn, Lance would let him in, bring him to his bed, let Shiro wrap his arms around his waist, rest his head over Lance’s chest so he could hear the heartbeat.

Lance would always tug at his hair as he sang softly, making Shiro relax almost immediately.

 

He also was very considerate.

Shiro had many scars, because of everything he went through and he used to feel horrible.

It seemed as though Lance could read his mind, every time he could tell what Shiro was thinking, he would hug him and kiss the most visible scars. On his nose, on his arms, and say

“They show that you’re alive Shiro, that you passed through all of that, and you survived. You came back to me.”

“I love you just the way you are Takashi Shirogane. Those scars are part of you. And _I_ love all of them.”

When Lance was deep in thoughts, he would pass his fingers on the scars on Shiro’s forearm, tracing each and every one of them.

 

Shiro was lucky to have him in his life.

 

But there was something that Shiro noticed…

Lance never showed him his back, or shoulder.

Lance would never show his scars. And Shiro knew why. Lance wasn’t thinking about him, he was thinking about Blue. One time, they were together on Shiro’s room, not doing anything important really. Lance was sitting on the floor, laptop on the table, working, Shiro was on the bed, finishing his book.

Shiro kept getting distracted, every now and then, Lance would shake his shoulder, as if he was in pain.

Today was the day to talk about it. Blue wasn’t there to hear them.

Shiro closed his book and took of his glasses. “Is the scar hurting you?” Lance jumped a bit.

“What?”

“The scar on you shoulder, is it hurting?” Shiro seated at the tip of the bed.

“No. No, I’m just tired… I’m trying to help my dad with his new business...”

Shiro placed his hands on the boy’s shoulders, he could feel him tensing, but he started massaging it.

Lance released a breath, closing his eyes.

“Lance?”

“Yeah…?”

“Can I see it? Your scar, I mean.” Lance froze, looking at him he whispered a why? Question, Shiro shrugged. “They’re a part of you. And I love all of you.”

Lance looked back at his laptop, before closing it. “They not pretty.”

“I don’t care. Mine are not pretty either.”

Lance scowled. “Takashi Shirogane. Your scars are beautiful.”

 

Shiro smiled. What did Lance think about his scars? How could he call all the scars on Shiro beautiful, but think his scars were horrible?

 

“Lance.” Shiro also sat on the floor, behind Lance, hugging him. “Talk with me. What are you scared of?”

Lance rested his hands on top of Shiro’s.

“What if you don’t like them? They’re huge you know? What if-”

“Wow wow wow, wait.” Shiro looked at him, tilting his face. “Is that why you’re hiding it? Do you think I would leave you because of your scars?”

“…...”

Shiro sighed, resting his head on Lance’s shoulder. “Are you kidding me?” He released himself from Lance’s grip, hands sliding over his shirt going up. Lance released a panicked squeal.

“Shiro!” He held his shirt on place.

“I’m seeing it Lance. There’s no way I’m letting you leave this room, thinking that I wouldn’t like to see or touch you body.”

Lance hesitated for a moment, but soon let it go when Shiro tugged the shirt again.

Shiro took his shirt off.

 

Lance shivered, maybe because Shiro’s room was cold, or because he was nervous. (probably both)

Shiro looked at the scars. Oh how Lance could be such a silly boy. How he could ever think that Shiro wouldn’t like him because of that?

His scar on the back was really huge, just like Lance told him.

“You know,” Shiro started talking, passing his hand on the huge scar. “I can still remember how desperate I was when I found you laying down on the floor, unconscious. I thought my heart would stop working for sure. Even more because Sendak was there and everything.” He placed his normal hand on top of it, in the middle of his shoulders blade. He leaned in and kissed the scar on his shoulder, now Lance definitely shivered because of him. “This one too. I thought I would lose you.” Shiro nuzzled behind Lance’s ear and whispered. “Thank you for coming back to me Lance.”

 

Lance gasped.

 

Shiro saw the tears falling down, he gave his boyfriend the warmest smile he had ever given someone. He kissed his cheek, tasting the salt of the tears.

“You saved me so many times Lance. You mean so much to me. There’s no way in hell I’m letting you go.”

Shiro caressed Lance’s back, massaging it, he kissed the back of his neck, going down to his shoulder, his back and gave a slight nip.

Lance gave a slight moan. Shiro knew that the skin on a scar was more sensible.

“Shiro...”

And then he stopped.

He didn’t want to rush things. He knew he was the first guy Lance dated in his life… that he was probably nervous about the whole… _touching_. It was ok for Shiro though. He could wait until Lance felt comfortable enough to start things.

He hugged the boy, resting his head on the good shoulder. “I love you Lance. No matter how you look. I love _you_ , not just your body.” Lance relaxed when he heard that, letting his body touch his boyfriend. Shiro squeezed his arms. They stayed like that for a moment. Then Shiro tried to change the subject.

“You said you’re helping you dad?”

“Oh yeah… he and my mom want to open a coffee/flower shop.” Lance looked at Shiro and smiled. “Sell coffee and flowers. I was helping him find a place to build his coffee shop.” Lance looked back at the laptop and a bit nervous he started talking again. “A-And I was thinking in helping him… working there with them...”

Shiro tensed a bit. “What about the garrison? You don’t want to go back?”

“M-maybe one day… right now I just want to stay here… I want to be with them… I think I saw enough of the space for the time being...” Shiro didn’t say anything. That took him by surprise. He thought for sure that he would be the captain of the Atlas and that Lance would be with him… “You’re disappointed.” Lance held Shiro’s arms that were still embracing him. “I’m sorry… I should have told you...”

“What about Blue?”

“… Blue will stay with me...”

“But you’re a paladin of Voltron, Lance.”

“Y-yeah, but we’re not needed anymore… The war is over.”

And it really was. Shiro knew that, but his heart clenched. He could feel a cold on his stomach. “Wait. Are you… breaking up with me?”

“What??” Lance turned to face Shiro. Terrified. “No! Why would I??”

“Well… If I’m the captain of Atlas, I’ll have to go on missions, be away from Earth for god know how long… And to have a long distance relationship...”

Lance had his eyes wide open. “Do you… do you want to break up with me? Because of this?”

“No! No of course not! Lance I just told you I love you!”

“Well, I’m always saying I love you too! But you’re already bringing the break up conversation!”

“You just surprised me! I thought we would be together at the Atlas!”

“I wouldn't even be on the deck with you! I would hardly see you! I’m not even a formed cadet Shiro!”

Oh right. They left Garrison to save him and right after they were on Blue, going to their quest.

“You have proved yourself Lance. I’m pretty sure that Iverson and the other will agree with me with that. All of you will have a higher position...”

“Shiro.” Lance stopped him. Shiro’s heart was beating fast, oh god. “I don’t want to break up with you. But right now I can’t… I can’t do this. I can’t… I don’t want to be far away from my family...”

Shiro also didn’t want to stay away from his own family… His mother was so happy when she heard he wasn’t dead. But his dad wanted him to continue the good work. So he was doing it. His world just turned an 180 degrees. And he was a bit confused. “I should go… give you space to think about things...”

 

Shiro looked at Lance, he was in pain, Shiro didn’t like that. He was in pain because of him. Again. Blue would definitely be pissed at him, but he didn’t say anything as Lance left his room. He just seated there, missing the warmth of his boyfriend.

 

 

***

 

“And he didn’t tell you anything else?” Hunk asked.

“No… I told him I would give him some space to think things through… God Hunk. What if he break up with me?” Lance was a mess. He was shivering, legs bouncing up and down. “What if he break up with me, go to space, and find someone better than me? What am I supposed to do if he decides on leaving for good? That’s so weird… I can’t think I would be able to date someone else...”

“Wow, Lance chill dude. You don’t know if he will do that. Don’t overthink things...” Hunk pressed his hand on Lance’s shoulder. He relaxed a bit.

He just needed to wait. Be patient, just like Shiro was with him.

 

 

***

 

“Are you stupid? You are aren’t you?” Keith slid his hand over his face. “What the hell were you thinking? Of course you won’t break up with him!” Shiro was there, looking like an abandoned puppy. “I don’t want to do that either Keith. Of course I don’t want to break up with him!”

“Do you want to go back there?” Shiro froze.

“Do you want to go back to space? Be a captain?” Honestly, he didn’t he also had enough of space. At least for now. He wanted to be there for his mom, for Lance. Get a deserved vacation from space. “Look,” Keith started. “I know your old man is proud of you and told you to continue the good work. But that doesn’t mean you should sacrifice your happiness Shiro.”

 

“Just go be a teacher or something like that at the Garrison, you were a pretty good teacher when I was younger. They would definitely accept. Let Adam take care of the Atlas. How about that? You deserve to be happy. You deserve to be with Lance.”

“That’s it!” Shiro got up from his chair, walking towards Keith and hugging him. “You’re a genius Keith!” Shiro left just like that.

 

Keith was right.

He deserved to be happy.

And he wouldn't be happy without Lance.

 

 

He got to Lance’s room faster than he imagined, knocking on the door.

When Lance opened the door, Shiro didn’t even gave him time to talk. He wrapped his arms around the boy, kissing him passionately. When they parted he saw Lance blushing, eyes wide in surprise.

“I won’t break up with you. Even if you want to. I’m tired of suffering. I want to be happy Lance. And the only way for me to be happy is to be with you. To be close to you. If you want to stay here, then I’ll stay with you.”

“Shiro...”

“No, no. Just listen to me ok? Everything will be fine. It’s not like I want to go back to the space so soon either… I will do what I can, right here. On Earth, with you. How does that sound?”

Lance took a while to respond, he let Shiro inside the room. “Are you sure you won’t regret this?”

“Positive.”

“And you want to stay on Earth with me?”

“Yes.”

“...Really?”

“Lance. There’s nothing I want more, than stay the rest of my life with you.”

 

Lance hugged Shiro, tears rolling down, he was relieved.

They would never get separated again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3  
> You guys are the best :3
> 
> I'm working on this fic but also doing another one!  
> (As I try to remember what I wrote for LionsofAltea.com, which I don't... I curse myself. I never really thought there would be people really liking the story TT^TT


	3. A proposal.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a simple conversation about the future.  
> <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> So I had this when I wrote the first story, but I thought it was too soon to post it.  
> So now I'm happy I can share this hehe
> 
> Hope you like this fluffy and short thing <3

The morning came rather too soon.

Lance woke up as the sun illuminated the room. He opened his eyes and Shiro was looking at him, a sweet smile on his face.

 

"Morning..." Lance smiled as well, his voice a bit rough.

"Morning kitten. How did you sleep?" Shiro brushed aside a lock of hair from Lance's forehead. Lance got closer, rubbing his face against Shiro's chest. "I think you're in trouble."

"Oh? And why's that?"

 

Lance hugged Shiro's waist and interlaced their legs. "I won't be able to sleep without you by my side. You'll be stuck with me for all the eternity."

Shiro rubbed his hand up and down Lance's back. "Is that a proposal? If it is I'm definitely sold. Waking up everyday besides your handsome face, until we're old. That would be heaven." At the word proposal Lance quickly raised his head to look at Shiro.

"Are you serious?"

 

Shiro froze a bit. Was that to much? Too soon? Hell, of course it was too soon to think of marriage. Shiro should at least do the thing right, buy a ring or whatever. Lance was blushing but frowning.

"I... I think is a bit too soon to talk about that..."

"Yes! Absolutely. You're right just uh- forget I said anything!" Shiro got up and sat on the bed. God, could that be more embarrassing?? But Lance held his arm, turning him.

"It's not that I didn't like that Shiro. But I haven't even told my parents about... Me, us. And I know my mother will love to hear this and she probably will ask you to stay forever with us... But I didn't even had time to talk properly with them... So uh... Can we take this slowly? I want to do a lot of other things with you. Be like boyfriend x boyfriend you know? I want to tell everyone that I'm yours, and that you're mine... And after one year or two give you a ring that will let everyone know that you're definitely mine."

 

Shiro frowned. Lance noticing stopped talking. "Or not, I mean, maybe you want a secret marriage? One that no one knows I'm yours and they will just think that we roommates that will dye single?"

"What? Lance what nonsense-?" Shiro was still frowning and confused. "Who would do something like that?"

"I don't know! I'm panicking ok?! Is it weird that I kind of planned my life with you already?"

"You did?"

"Are you kidding me? Of course I did! I thought we could date for like two years or more, that way we could do all that "couple stuff", walk hand in hand, go on dates, have anniversaries, spent the Valentine's Day together, then I would present you to my family, show them how lucky I am to have you and tell you how you're amazing and how I would die if you said no to my proposal, because the whole family would be watching. We would get married on the beach, the lions would be there as well, the team, not anything that would be too much. Just the ones that matter to both of us. We would have our own apartment one dog cause I can definitely see you as a dog person and one cat because I'm a cat person and we would do a lot of things in different locations of the apartment, if you know what I mean ." Lance winked at Shiro. "And then before I could even notice, we would be old already, but still so in love with each other that you wouldn't even care that I had wrinkles everywhere." Lance spoke all of that so quickly, that now he was trying to catch his breath again. He was waaay to red. Red from shoulders to forehead. Shiro just kept looking at him, blinking. Lance got nervous. "I'm sorry if I went way over my head with this. I- it's okay if you don't want all of this." Lance looked at his hands.

Shiro made Lance look at him, lifting the boy's face with his fingers.

 

"Don't overthink things Lance. I just didn't imagine you would have imagined us together like that. I want all of that. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. We could even adopt a child. Though I must say I'm against apartments. I prefer a big house with a big dog. Like a husky. And I frowned because I wanted to propose to you. Buy the perfect ring to the perfect man."

"Oh... We, we can change it! This would be your life too... You need to plan it with me. Or you know, we could just live the moment. Enjoy each other company... I think... That would be... Better." Lance said gasping as Shiro planted sweet kisses on his mouth, until he was melting against Shiro, passing his arms on Shiro's neck, pressing against his boyfriend. Moaning his name. "Shiro..."

Shiro broke the kiss, making Lance whine a bit, pouting, he chuckled and nuzzled behind his ear, whispering "Now I'm definitely sold. Enjoying my moments with you is more than I should ask. I love you Lance."

“I love you too Shiro.”

 

That wasn’t the real proposal.

Shiro would make sure to plan everything and make Lance so happy that he would be crying and yelling yes to his proposal.

Yep, he was already planning.

And it would be phenomenal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shiro has a plan!  
> And he will work on it so his baby boy can be super duper happy. <3!!


	4. Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro finally get the courage he needs to propose!  
> 3 years later!  
> They've been together for 3 year and very much happy.  
> But Shiro wants more

“You can’t be serious.”

“I am. I’m very serious. I’ve never been so serious in my entire life. Ok,I have, but still.”

“Shiro, I’m not talking about what you want to do. I’m talking about you, asking me for advice.” Keith gestured to himself. “I’m definitely the wrong person to ask for this.”

“Keith. You’re my brother. The only person I really trust.”

Keith scoffed. “Don’t let Lance hear this or he will go crazy.” Shiro rolled his eyes.

“You know what I meant.”

“Yes. I did. Still think this is very very wrong.”

“Just give me an idea already!”

“I’m telling you. I’m the worst for this! Go ask Allura, or Coran or even Hunk!” Keith threw his hands up.

“An idea for what?” Allura asked, entering the room, she frowned when she saw Shiro’s serious face. “What happened?”

“Don’t let him fool you Llura. It’s a really stupid thing.”

“Stupid?” Allura inclined her head a bit.

“It’s not stupid.” Shiro huffed, took a deep breath. “I want to propose to Lance.” Allura released a small cry of joy.

“Oh Shiro! That’s wonderful! And you want ideas??” She was all happy now. Of course she was, Allura loves these kind of things, when the war was over she and Coran spent a long time watching the romantic movies. She could even be an expert.

“Yes… I asked Keith but as you just saw… he refuses to help me.”

“I just refused to you listening to MY ideas. Which is none, not that I wouldn’t help you.” Keith said crossing his arms in front of his chest. Allura clasped her hands to get the boys attention.

“We need a meeting. If you want this to be perfect, we will need the experts.”

“Experts?” Now Shiro was the one confused.

“She means Hunk and Pidge. Experts in Lance.” Keith rolled his eyes to Shiro. “Maybe even Blue.”

“Correct.” Allura smiled. “If you want to know all the things he likes and stuff, we will need them, I’m not saying that you don’t know him well! Of course.” Allura pointed this out when she saw Shiro frowning.

“Oh, no no. I wasn’t thinking that.” Ok maybe he was. He considered himself a Lance expert. They have been dating for 3 years already after all. He remembered the time they talked about their future together. How lance thought about having a house with a dog and a cat, maybe even adopt a child. Shiro wanted that. Wanted that with Lance. It was high time he proposed to Lance. The other boy didn’t talked about them getting married after that conversation, so Shiro was a bit anxious, not in a bad way, he knew that Lance still loved him the same way if not more than before. But knowing Lance, shouldn’t he be thinking about this? And be the one to propose to Shiro? That was what had Shiro frowning.

“You know Lance is completely in love with you right?” Keith asked as if he was reading his mind.

“I know that. It’s just weird… isn’t it weird? One would think that he would have had proposed to me already.”

Allura patted his shoulder. “That’s why we need the experts.”

 

An hours or so later, Hunk and Pidge were with them.

“Hey guys!” Hunk smiled wide. “It’s been a while.” He hugged everyone, while Pidge just chuckled. “Hunk we all saw each other like, 2 or 3 days ago?”

“That’s still a while.” Hunk frowned. Shiro smiled.

“We need to ask both of you something very very important.” Allura said with a serious face. “Has Lance ever talked to you guys about proposing to Shiro?” Her always were shining with the expectative, but Hunk looked at Pidge and then to the rest of the group.

“Not really. I think the last time I heard him talk about it was like, 2 years ago?” Pidge nodded.

“Yeah, and later he told us that he had given up on the idea and that he would just enjoy the moment.” Hunk gasped, hands covering his mouth.

“Why? Are you going to propose to him, Shiro???”

Shiro scratched the back of his neck. “Yes… that’s the idea, and I would really appreciate some help.”

 

\---

 

Lance was walking with Blue on the beach.

Everyone had been acting strange this week.

He knew Shiro had stuff to do because of the Atlas, but the rest? They were just being mean, talking about something and stopping everytime Lance got closer to them.

Spending time with him? No chance.

He tried to contact Hunk, inviting him for a movie but “No can do amigo, I promised Shay I would help her bake cookies.”

When he tried to contact Pidge; “Sorry Lance, got a lot of new tech to analyse. Can’t do shit right now.”

He even tried Keith! Asking him to train together! But his answer was simply rude. “Don’t want to, try talking to someone else. Bye.” How dare him! They were best friend and he just acted like Lance was nothing! As if he never saved his life!

 

_Lance relax, they’re just busy, it doesn’t mean that they don’t like you anymore._

“I know. I still don’t like it. I’m bored.”

_I’m here with you love. We can do something fun with just us._

“Like what?”

_Like… tag?_

At that Lance started running. “Ok, so you start!!” He yelled, looking at her from over his shoulder. Blue gave a roar, making Lance run faster. Yes, play tag with a lion, that was without a doubt a good choice. But he ran anyway. It was nice, he liked the adrenaline going through his body. He missed that.

He was still running, Blue almost catching him when he saw Keith on the beach.

“Keith?” Lance called him waving his hand. “What are you doing here?”

He would think that Keith would look happy, at least indiferent when he got closer, but Keith looked like he was panicking.

“Lance?? What- what are you doing here??”

“What? Can’t I be on the beach?”

“You need to leave. Now. Right now. In this instant!!”

“What? No way dude, I’m playing with Blue right now-”  Lance turned around to point at the lioness, when she was already on air, jumping on top of him. Lance yelled and he and Keith went to the ground.

 

_Got you. Oh and look at that! Caught two instead of one._

“Blueeeee~~~ You’re heavy!” Lance was on top of Keith, being squished between the man and the lioness. Keith was panicking.

“Lance get off me! And get off of the beach too!”

“Wha-?! What’s your problem??” Blue and Lance got off of him.

“You’re my problem! Get. Out. Of. The. Beach!” Keith is really terrible at interacting with people, he knew that, Lance knew that, well everyone knew that really, so why, why was he the one supposed to _clean the area_??

“Lance?!” Shiro appeared, jogging to them. “W-What are you doing here?”

Ok, this was starting to make Lance feel very very upset, very quickly. “What? I can’t walk on the beach? Everyone is sooo damn occupied that no one has time for me. And I know you have your stuff to do and everyone is doing very important things, but-!” Lance sighed, shoulders going down a bit. He could feel tears forming up. “Did I do something? A-Are you guys tired of me…?” At saying that, he felt a pain on his heart, he looked up at Shiro. “Are you… tired of me?”

“Lance-”

“I- I know that you have a huge adventure every time you go out there with the Atlas, but- but I thought.” Keith had his eye wide open, of course, how could any of them forget that an alone Lance was never good? He would start thinking things that were not true, get upset and blame himself, before he could move however, Shiro was already in action.

“I would never get tired of you Lance. I’m sorry that we left you alone but we had a really good reason to do it.”

“Yeah? And what could that be?

“Well…” Shiro bended the knee, holding Lance’s hands, the boy was very confused at the moment. “Lance, I know this is cliche, and we will probably laugh at that on the future… but you`re the most important person in my life. We passed through a lot of stuff together, the war and everything, and this 3 years we spent together have been more than I could ever ask. But I’m asking for more. I want us to return to the same house after a day of work, I want to have a dog and a cat and maybe even adopt a child, I want to wake up every day by your side, want you to be the first thing I see in the morning and the last thing I see before sleeping. I love you Lance. Will you marry me?” At that, Shiro let go of Lance’s hands to get a small deep blue velvet box, he opened and inside was a wedding ring, with an oval sapphire right in the middle, it had a glow and sparkle due to high refraction, that only increased with the shape of the stone. It also had small diamonds on the sides, inside was written: _Yours for all eternity._

Lance gasped when he saw the ring, he couldn’t say a thing. He remembered 2 years ago when they casually talked about this when they woke up, but he never thought that Shiro actually meant that conversation. No words, they managed to make Lance incapable of speaking! Shiro got a bit embarrassed because he had reunited everyone. And by everyone he meant, Lance’s family and their friends. And Lance was there, petrified. “W-was that to much…?” Lance thrown himself at him, holding him tight. “Yes! Yes! Oh my god Shiro! Of course I will marry you!” Lance chuckled, crying, he looked at Shiro and kissed him. “I love you. I have always loved you.”

They stayed like that for a while, until Keith couldn’t keep it to himself anymore. “Uuuugh. Come on, we get it. You guys are super happy. Yay, now can you put the ring already and let the other congratulate you both?” Lance looked at where Keith pointed and saw everyone. “Oh!”

He got up, helping Shiro.

“Yes… that’s why everyone was busy… I had a different idea for the proposal.” Shiro said blushing a bit.

“If you’re talking about asking Lance in front of everyone so he couldn’t say no, you just did that.” Keith snorted.

Lance smiled. “You can be such a dork Shiro. I can’t believe you remembered what I said, 2 years ago.”

“I remember everything about you Lance.” Shiro brought him closer and kissed him, it was a very brief kiss, since Hunk and the others separated them so they could hug and congratulate them.

All the time they were separated, Lance would glance at Shiro and give the most beautiful smile at him. A smile that was only for Shiro to see.

 

A promise made at each other. That they would have only Happy moments.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~~
> 
> It's been a while! Sorry!  
> I think I'll still continue this happy moment story huhu  
> though I'm not really sure?
> 
> Come yell with me about Shance, Voltron and other things on my Twitter!
> 
>  
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nanartist707)
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/artofnana707)
> 
>  
> 
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/artofnana_707/)


End file.
